The goal of Inter American University is to support any project that renders service to the students it serves and the community. The work in progress at this institution is to determine the prevalence of Fasciola Hepatica in dairy cows as well as the human population in Puerto Rico and to determine the correlation between environmental factors and the grade of infection of this parasitic disease on dairy farms on the Island with the intent of introducing effective preventive measures to control the progress of this parasite. The actual prevalence of fascioliasis in cattle is presently being determined by fecal sampling using a modified method of sedimentation. The human fecal samples will be done according to the Ritchie method modified by Knight (J. Trop Med & Hyg. vol 25. 818-823). Another of our goals is to develop a more effective immunodiagnostic method fo detecting Fasciola antibodies in cattle. The method for control of the snail intermediate host for Fasciola hepatica, Lymnaea cubensis, which is being explored here is the molluscicidal effect of natural products extracted from a common plant in Puerto Rico, the Solanum mammosum.